omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Molag Bal
Character Synopsis Molag Bal is the God of Schemes and the Daedric Prince of domination and enslavement of mortals. He is also known by the titles Schemer Prince, Harvester of Souls, and the Father of Coldharbour. He is the creator of Vampires and Xivkyn as well. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A ''' '''Verse: Elder Scrolls Name: Molag Bal, Burning Stone Gender: Male for personification, technically not applicable Age: Older than this Kalpa Classification: King of Dreurg (Altmer of Sea) ,Daedric Prince of Domination, r*** and enslavement, husband Viveс King DRAUGR (Altmer Sea), Intrigue God, King of ***, Prince of Wrath, Father of Monsters, Master bed, Lord of slaves Father of Vampires, inhabit of the universe Lyg, the one who knew the CHIM, the creator of Souls Gem Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Physics Manipulation, Absorption, Conceptual Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 & 8, reliant on the concepts it embodies), Existence Erasure, Acausality, Biological Manipulation, Telepathy, Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Ressurection, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Magic, Space Manipulation, Abstract Existence, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(governs over 37,000 realms of oblivion all of which are infinite-sized dimensions and embody all possibilities and are beyond Mundus. Molag is capable of merging a multitude of realms together just to control them. Not too far behin the rest of The Deadric Princes) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(The Deadra are Higher-Dimensional entities who extend beyond the standard 3rd Dimension. Superior to The Augur of the Obscure, who is stated to be a 4th Dimensional entity and views linear time as limited) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Governs over the infinite realms of Oblivion, which embody all possibilities and are beyond mundus. Can merge several realms of infinity together to rule them with ease. Shouldn't be any weaker than other Deadra) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can survive combat with their Deadra brethen, who of which can also effect various realms of Oblivion and merge them together. Molag Bal himself can freely control 37,000 of these realms and effect them without being effected himself) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal '(Can govern 37,000 realms of Oblivion) 'Intelligence: Super Genius Prudence and a Genius mind Weaknesses: Seemingly weak to Light and can be impulsive Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Bulava Molag Bala' - also known as the Vampire Mace, this mace sucks from the victim's magical energy and transmits it to the bearer. She also has the ability to pump power from the victim to the wearer. If the enemy dies, then his soul goes to stone the soul of the owner of the weapon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic is a fundamental energy that can be transformed into various forms for any purpose. Magic comes from Etherius (the world of the Gods), and in Mundus (the world of people), it gets through the gaps in Oblivion: the stars and the Sun. Magic is the gift of the Gods, and therefore, all mortals have the ability to direct magic, and change reality, even locally, and possibly temporarily, but the change will be real. *'Tonality' - Molag The ball interacts in a special way with tonality, the aspect of Change, the use of tones together forms one single tone, the true voice of Padomaya. Each sub-tone serves as an expression of the unique form of Change over which Prince Daedra is dominant. **Rebuilding - using tonality it is possible to delete some area of space, or to create literally a space outside of space. Rebuilding capabilities make it difficult to access an area, making its location physically impossible. **Change - adjusting hard sounds to a special frequency, you can achieve the opportunity to change the laws of reality, the basis for which are the Bones of the Earth. The process causes regression of the Ehlnofey, as a result of the weakening of influence and complete suppression of forces. **Song - songs allow to form the universe, its content and processes, concepts and laws of reality. Each tone is gradually intertwined in the tapestry of the song, and forming the desired pattern takes shape, which is controlled by Prince Daedra. **Synchronization - the harmonization of sounds, waves and tonality allows you to set up a cyclic interaction with the melody on the mental level, with its help you can change the reality and use special symbols of power as barriers to protection from such an impact. **Removal - protonimic and neonimic is associated with the tones that make up the existence of the daedra, by interference it is possible to neutralize the tone of the daedra, remove it from reality and erase it from the stories. **Introduction - tonality can be introduced into the cosmic material, varlest and various Dwemer metals for the multiple amplification of the magical properties of the substances from which they are composed. Conventional weapons from enchanted warlings can penetrate the armor of the Crusader. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:RPG Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Deadra Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Necromancers Category:Death Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Space Benders Category:Weather Users Category:Absorbers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Regenerators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Tier 2